Appliances, such as refrigerators, sometimes include drawer type doors, or drawers disposed within the appliance. If an appliance drawer includes electrical devices, such as lights, displays, controls, etc., it is desirable to route power and signals to the electrical devices. Typically, power and signals are delivered using wiring harnesses or cable assemblies. Since a drawer, and any associated wiring harnesses, will be frequently opened and closed, the wiring harnesses tend to wear, due to the harness flexing and rubbing on other objects.